MY BEST FRIENDS
by Jamespisthebest
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. Have you ever thought what Remus lupin might be thinking when he first saw harry after 12 years in the hogwarts express. Lupin is awake, and how does he react when he see's his best friend's son after so many years. This is a one shot, mainly include's lupin's thoughts...
1. Chapter 1

MY BEST FRIENDS

It was the 1st of September. The Kings Cross Station was crowded with students. It was sharp 11 am . The scarlet Hogwarts express was starting to leave. Every compartment was full, except for the very last one. I had so many memories from the Hogwarts express. It felt so good to sit in the train after so many years, but not as a student ,as a teacher. I, Remus John Lupin ,a werewolf, was appointed as the Defense against the Dark arts teacher by none other than Albus was so nice of Prof. Dumbledore to give me a job even after knowing who I am. I was friendless, lonely and depressed ,after I lost my three best friends, the marauders, but most importantly my brothers-James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They meant life to me.

Twelve years ago when Voldemort _-(oh yes| I speak his name because he has not only killed but destroyed people's lives_.) That's how I lost my friend James and his wife Lily. They died protecting their son –Harry potter- THE BOY WHO LIVED .And my other friend Sirius black, betrayed them and sold them off to Voldemort. He also killed Peter and got himself chucked up in Azkaban for it. I thought of starting my life again , working again…a when Dumbledore kindly offered me a job. And poor Harry must be in his third year at Hogwarts. I'm so ashamed of myself ,I haven't seen harry for 12 years. But enough of closed doors, now I'l be working at my home, Hogwarts.

Suddenly I heard some footsteps into my compartment. I heard a girl saying" c'mon everyone , everywhere else's full. I pretended to be asleep. Usually no adult was seen in the Hogwarts express. "Who d'you reckon he is?"I heard the red head boy with a hand-me down robe asking. Surely, he must be a weasley, I thought to myself. "Prof. RJ. Lupin", whispered the girl at once. Oh, the name was on my suitcase of course. Judging by the tone of the girl, she looked very bright and intelligent. Suddenly the third boy started to speak, he was saying something about Sirius black and that he has come out of Azkaban to come after him. I had heard this voice somewhere , but where? And why would sirius black come after him.

I was curious, I moved the shawl from my eyes and I was shocked at what I saw just now. The boy had jet black , untidy hair, green eyes, and a lightining bolt scar on his forehead. I had recognized him immediately, not by his scar but by his appearance, he was just like james, except for the eyes ,he had lily's eyes. Oh god! He was harry potter of course. I still pretended to be asleep. How could I just pop up and say that I'm his uncle remus. I was listening to their conversation for a very long time. I fell asleep into my dep thoughts. I got up after a very peaceful sleep. I felt a shiver run through my whole body. Suddenly I saw a dementor had come up in our compartment, probably looking for Sirius black. The children were panicked.

"Quiet! none of us are hiding Sirius black under our cloaks", I said. But this didn't have any affect on the dementor. I had now conjured my patronus, a wolf. Although I had never like my patronus, because it reminds me how untrustworthy and dangerous I am. My best friends would kill me if I would say this in front of them and james would call this as my furry little problem in company. But there wasn't any james potter now….the dementor had now gone. Harry had fainted. OH! The dementors must've had a bad affect on him.

I quickly took out a piece of chocolate and gave it to harry as he got up. I told the children what dementors are and that they were looking for Sirius black. "Eat it, it'll help, and I haven't poisoned that you know", I said giving the chocolate to the children. "Now, I'd like to have a word with the driver ,excuse me…" I came out of the compartment. I had met James's son, talked to him for such a long time, but didn't get a chance to tell him that I am his dad's best friend. I just didn't get a chance…..But I still have a year to spend with him. I'll tell him…..sometime… anytime…..


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** _Hello guys! I hope you liked this fanfic. Please like and follow and share for updates. And do tell me some ideas for my next fanfic. What shall i write about in my next fanfic?? It makes me feel so happy, reading your reviews. And also, just to reming you, i and my friend will be writing 4th e next story, so give me some ideas guys! and please review! You can also pm me if you want to...Thanks to everyone who liked this fanfic...until next time_


End file.
